Torchwood Truth or Dare
by ShippingAllTheShips
Summary: The team get locked-in, and they decide to play truth or dare... only Jack has a better idea.


Truth or Dare

Set: Season 2 around 'Sleeper'.

Genre: Humour &Romance.

Parings: Mentions Janto and Towen.

Rating: T+ (Swearing).

Summary: The team get locked in and play Truth or Dare.

Disclaimer:

Me: Yes, yes I do own all of torchwood!

RTD: *cough* *cough*

Me: Shut up, I'm paying you good money for the rights.

RTD: You're not paying me anything, but I'll give you Ianto Jones for a day if you leave me alone.

Me: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES.

* * *

><p>"I don't really see how it's my fault" Owen said in protest.<p>

"Oh so tripping me up while I had a tray of coffee in my hands, so I would deliberately spill coffee on Tosh's computer, wasn't your fault then?" Ianto told Owen.

"It wasn't deliberate" Owen mumbled.

"Of course not Owen," Ianto deadpanned.

_**30 minutes earlier**_

"Hey Tea-Boy just cause you're shagging Jack doesn't mean you can slack off" Owen sneered waving his coffee cup in the direction of Ianto.

"You know what Owen how about you make your own fucking coffee because unlike you I was actually doing some bloody work." Ianto called walking up to Jacks office, the Captain's mug in hand.

"Whatever Tea-Boy" Owen said as he watched Ianto go into jacks office. No doubt complaining to Jack about him, Owen thought to himself.

Ianto closed the door behind him as he entered the office placing the coffee in front Jack.

"Take no notice of him Ianto" Jack said looking at the young Welshman.

"Oh, so he's lying then Sir?" Ianto asked his face full of doubt.

Jack chuckled trying to snake his arms around the man "Come on Ianto we all know you're the hardest worker here"

Ianto just push out of his grip "That's not what I meant Sir" and with that he left.

Jack just sighed, Ianto was fine when it was just the two of them but when they were with the team his confidence just left him. He would have a word with him later when they were alone.

* * *

><p>Owen sat in his chair thinking about ways to annoy Ian… No Tea-Boy- god he wasn't going soft was he- he heard Tosh ask for some more coffee and that's when he got his idea.<p>

Owen watched Ianto waking towards Tosh with a tray of coffee in his hands and waited until he was right in line with him and (a/n-you guessed it) he stuck-out his leg, tripping Ianto and sending the coffee flying.

It wasn't until he heard blaring alarms that he that he snapped out of his laughing fit.

"Owen you idiot I was working on the security protocols" Tosh yelled at Owen.

"So? Come on Tosh it's not that bad" Owen replied, annoyed at her over reaction.

"Not that bad. Owen we've gone into 12 hour lockdown" Tosh sighed.

_The Present _

"Look I've said I'm sorry what else do you want me to do" Owen said, slightly annoyed.

"You could actually mean it when you apologise Owen" Tosh retorted.

"Sorry" Owen sighed "Your right. Tosh, Tea-B… Ianto I'm truly sorry for what I did" Owen said sincerely, "and Tosh would you like to go out for a drink tonight, so I can you know apologise properly?"

"I'd love to" Tosh said kissing Owen on the cheek.

"Right then I'm going to get supplies I'll be right back" Ianto replied walking towards the archives.

"Supplies" Owen said raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Don't look at me, I swear that mans a ninja" Jack said, jumping at Ianto's quick return.

* * *

><p>The team were amazed at the things Ianto had produced, there was food, magazines (for the girls and for Owen), cards, DVD's, CD's (Ianto had found an old CD player of Jacks) and best of all…..<p>

"Alcohol, Ianto you are truly the best, I take back anything I've ever said to you" Owen said with a new found love for the Tea-Boy.

"I'll hold you to that Owen" Ianto replied, smirking at the medic's reaction.

"Seriously Yan you are amazing" Jack said looking at his Welshman.

"Yan ?" question Ianto, raising an eyebrow.

"What it suits you" Jack replied moving nearer to Ianto.

"Urgh get a room before I'm sick" Owen said, a look of mock disgust on his face.

Smirking, Jack said "We have got a room, you lot are just standing in it" but immediately he frowned as Ianto pulled away.

Ianto wasn't ashamed of them was he, he was always quite but Jack just put that down to nerves. Could Ianto really not stand what they were doing, but then why would he do it in the first place? Jack had never made him stay in the…the relationship -there he said it, he wasn't afraid of what he would do if he lost Ianto anymore, no he just knew he couldn't be without him. Good, he thought to himself, he was finally able to admit what Ianto meant to him.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Gwen spoke, trying to lighten the mood, "Hey, we should play truth or dare you could use my empty beer bottle".

"You know what Cooper that's not a bad good idea, but we should do it in the boardroom so we can spin it on the table" Owen agreed.

"Right" Gwen started "rules are; who ever got the last truth/dare spins the bottle and they have to ask them a question/dare them, I'll spin the bottle and whoever it lands on starts".

"Hang on" Jack interrupted "How about we make this more interesting?"

_**Ooooh what can jack mean? (you can kinda guess from the 2nd disclaimer in the intro :L) Please R&R next chapter up soon!**_


End file.
